A Little Something Like This
by MischievousWolf66
Summary: Aleks decided to drop by Eddie's place to hang out. Next thing they knew, storm comes in and lights go out. Things go pretty downhill for a bit for them. A little awkardness to-whoa! Aleks! What are you doing! ImmortalFox, NSFW, yaoi.


**Title:** A Little Something Like This

**Pairing(s):** ImmortalHD (Aleks) x SlyFoxHound (Eddie) [ImmortalFox]

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** NSFW, smut, OOC, swearing.

**Summary:** Aleks decided to drop by Eddie's place to hang out. Next thing they knew, storm comes in and lights go out. Things go pretty downhill for a bit for them. A little awkardness to-whoa! Aleks! What are you doing?!

**A/N:** Hey guys! Been a while since I posted something, so I decided to post this RP a friend and I did. I already post this on our blog, "The Ultimate Gay Ship". I'm the one who takes care most of the blog, so if anyone complains this was stolen to UGS. You will told otherwise because _I am the creator. _Hope y'all like it, and sorry for not being able to post/update anything. I'm lazy. :L

And for those who are curious, I'm Immortal/Aleks, and my friend, Cheyenne, is Sly/Eddie. :P Sorry for super OOCness.

* * *

"_FUCK!_" Eddie yelled as he pushed his computer chair back from his desk. He let out a frustrated groan as he stared at the death screen of Minecraft. He didn't die from a creeper, a zombie, a skeleton, or a spider, but _lava_. And the reason Eddie was so mad is because he had a full diamond armor set _and_ a diamond pickaxe and also had three other diamonds he found in his inventory… Now they're all _gone_ in the lava. "Damn it!" Eddie groaned. He was lucky he had finished recording and was only playing for the hell of it. Soon after his little rage, there was a knock on the door.

Aleks stood patiently in front of his friend's house, waiting for him to answer. He didn't bother calling, nor left a message showing any signs that he was coming over. He just thought it'll be nice to pop by Eddie's place as a small surprise.

Eddie stood up and walked to his door and he opened it. There stood the young Russian man, Aleks. Eddie's cheeks were slightly blotchy from anger. He sighed then spoke, "Oh hey, Aleks."

Aleks raised an eyebrow as he stared at his friend with a slightly confuse look, wondering why the Latino looked frustrated, but quickly, he figured out why. Aleks gave a soft smile. "Hey, Eddie," he chuckled, "I'm assuming you were playing Minecraft and just died?"

Eddie ran his hand down his face, then gave that golden giggle of his, "Yeah… _fuckin' lava._" He smiled then walked back into his house and motioned Aleks to follow. Eddie ran a hand through his own hair then walked into the living room area, taking a seat, sighing, "So, whats up, Aleks?"

Aleks took a seat next to Eddie, shrugging as he replied, "Nothing much. I just happen to be in the neighborhood and thought I should stop by and we could probably hang."

Eddie nodded then put his head back onto the couch, letting out a deep breathe, "So what do you wanna do?"

Aleks grinned, "Video games, what else?"

Eddie laughed but before he could say anything, there was a loud crashing sound coming from outside. Eddie blinked then heard a loud pelting on his roof.

"_Tits,_" he mumbled. "It's storming now, _greeeat,_" he sighed then looked back at Aleks. "Yeah, let's play some video games!"

Aleks pursed his lips as he took a quick glance outside the window to see the rain starting to pour then back at Eddie with a small smile. "Black Ops 2; Zombies?"

Eddie nodded, "Sure." He got off the couch to put the game disk into the Xbox. A loud crash of thunder echoed through out the house and the power flickered once or twice. Eddie sat up and stared at the lights. "_Shit,_" he muttered. "Is the power going to go out?"

Aleks pouted a little as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I hope not, that would suck…"

Eddie nodded then sighed. "If it does, it'll probably get cold in here and we'll have to _cuddle_ to stay warm," he laughed then went back to getting the disk in.

Aleks blushed softly at the statement, but quickly shook his head, muttering a small, "_whatever,_" as he grabbed an Xbox control.

Eddie gave another round of that golden giggle of his and that giggled turned into a laugh as he sat down next to Aleks again and started the game up.

Aleks gave his friend a quick glare then looked back at the screen, waiting for Eddie to set up the game.

Eddie let his laugh fade off as he began to set up the game. Another crash of thunder echoed, the wind began to gust as the rain continued to pelt down. The power flickered flickered, staying off for 30 seconds then came back on.

"_Fuck,_" Eddie mumbled, looking outside the window. "The storm is worse than I though…"

Aleks sighed as he nod in agreement. "Yeah… We should get off and prepare ourselves, just in case the power does go off…" he said, dropping the controller onto the floor, slowly getting up.

Eddie nodded and quickly went into the kitchen. He looked in the fridge, checking for anything that would spoil quickly. He didn't find anything very bad so he closed the fridge door.

Aleks followed Eddie and asked, "Do you have any candles or flashlights?"

Eddie nodded, "Yeah. My bedroom. Third drawer in my dresser."

"Okay," Aleks said as he headed to Eddie's room to look for the candles and/or flashlight. Once he entered the older man's room, he went straight to the dresser and search for the needed light source. As he went through the drawer he manage to find a flashlight and three candle sticks. "I guess that's enough…" Aleks mumbled to himself, ready to close the drawer, but stop when he saw a small piece of paper facing downward in the very drawer. He blinked, and out of curiousity, he reached for it to grab it and see what it is. Once the paper was in his hand, he slowly turned it over seeing it's a picture of him… _naked?!_

Aleks' eyes widen, a deep blush forming on his cheeks as he immediately shouted, "_WHAT THE HELL?!_"

Eddie stood up, hitting his head on an open cabinet, getting slightly dizzy. He then shook off the dizziness as he walked to his room. But then power went out and everything was pitch black.

"_Aleks?!_ What happened?!" Eddie asked as he tried to get to Aleks, holding his hands out, feeling around.

Aleks squeaked softly once the lights went out. And once when he heard Eddie called out his name, he quickly slipped the picture into his back pocket and started to head back to the living room. "NOTHING. I, uh, thought I saw, um… a ghost…" Aleks said, struggling on to turn on the flashlight for some strange reason. Also not noticing how close Eddie was.

Eddie blinked and kept walking forward, he then crashed into a person, feeling a brush of lips against his then he fell on top of the person, not realizing it was Aleks for some reason.

When Aleks felt the weight of another person he bump into and crashing to the floor, dropping the candles and the flashlight. Once the flashlight hit the floor, it manage to turn on and shine perfectedly at them as if this was all planned. Aleks' eyes went wide as he felt his face to heat up.

Eddie blinked then looked at Aleks, his mind slowly processing what happened and a blush slowly spread across his face.

Aleks bit his lip as he wiggled under the larger male. "Uh… Eddie?" the young Russian man said softly, feeling completely embarrassed on what just happen. "C-Could you… get off of me?"

Eddie then realized what happened and quickly got up. "Oh s-sorry, man." His face quickly became flushed. Eddie then leaned down and grabbed the flashlight.

"N-Nah… It's fine…" Aleks muttered as he stood up, dusting off the non visible dirt on his clothing and gather the candles.

Eddie smiled, taking a hold of the flashlight. He could still felt the blush on his face though. He blinked a few times, feeling his heart pounding fast against his chest.

Aleks couldn't couldn't make eye contact Eddie at the moment. He was way too embarrassed to look or even say anything to his friend. He knew that blush on face wasn't going to disappear anytime soon, and the fact his heart is racing does _not_ help either.

Eddie felt the awkwardness hanging in the air and he could felt his own heart race even more. He wanted to do something now, but he didn't know exactly what is was…

Aleks was practically chewing his lip off as the silence was slowly eating him alive. He didn't know what he should do, and the fact Eddie isn't saying or doing anything made it more worse. He let out an inaudible sigh as he tried breaking the silence, "S-So… um…" Aleks pursed his lips, realizing he got nothing to say.

Eddie blinked. "So…" he said, letting the 'o' sound hang out longer than necessary. Eddie looked up at Aleks and once the smaller male looked up too; their eyes met. Then there was more silence. And more awkwardness. Eddie subconsciously took a few steps forward then stopped in front of Aleks.

Aleks' blush grew brighter once Eddie stood in front of him and the two stared down at each other. He felt as if he's suppose to push the Latino away, but something else was stopping him, telling him to wait to see what will happen.

Eddie blinked again, his breathing becoming a little heavier than it should be. He dropped the flashlight and lightly placed his hands on Aleks' shoulders. Eddie's face steadily closer to Aleks', but just as they were about to touch, he stopped and closed his eyes then opened them again and stared into the Russian's eyes.

When Eddie started leaning in, Aleks expected him to kiss him. Honestly, he did. He was actually ready to close his eyes too and waited for the other's lips on his. But when saw Eddie stop and just stare at him, something within Aleks snapped, as he leaned towards Eddie to close the small gap between them. Eddie grabbed Aleks by the waist and pushed back with a stronger force. He turned his head so he could deepen the kiss. Aleks wrapped his arms around Eddie's neck, moaning softly into the kiss, allowing the older man to take in control. Eddie pulled back for a second, then went right back into the kiss, feeling the force of the two of them in between. Eddie's heart was beating so fast he wasn't sure it was healthy. His hand slightly shook, although it was not noticeable because Eddie's hands were on the Russian's waist. When Eddie heard Aleks moan into the kiss, he felt a small shiver run along his spine, a small "_Hmm,_" was given as a response.

The vibrations coming from Eddie's mouth to Aleks' made him moan louder, and as the kiss got more intense, the more he could feel the blood rushing down south. Eddie smirked at the louder moan, and made them both take another step back, still locked into the intense kiss. Aleks stumbled a little forward when Eddie moved. But somehow, as they moved, he tripped over nothing, making him squeak a little as he and Eddie fell over again, but this time, with Aleks on top.

Eddie looked at Aleks, broken away from the kiss, with his glasses slightly foggy. His face was red and his breathing slightly ragged. Aleks' face was flustered too, breathing uneven like Eddie's. He licked his lips as he stared down at Eddie, feeling more and more aroused just by his looks.

Eddie then grabbed Aleks' shoulders again and shifted his own weight so he could flip the two of them over as where Eddie was now on top. He leaned down and kissed Aleks again, but more rough this time. Aleks moaned even louder than the last two as Eddie became more rough. The sudden pressure of Eddie being on top was just so much. But he wanted _more._ Aleks thrust his hips up a little, trying to rubbed their lower regions together.

Eddie blinked then snickered and put a hand on Aleks' chest, dragging it downwards, and began to nibble on Aleks' lower lip. Eddie's hand reached near Aleks' pants button, then quickly brought it back up, so run it along Aleks' neck. He shudder at the other's touch, whimpering a little into the kiss. Aleks raised his arms and rubbed them along Eddie's sides then slowly down south. He stopped right at the waist band, but brought his hands back up, this time under his shirt, feeling Eddie's lower abdomen. Eddie snickered then lightly licked along Aleks' teeth, grabbing his waist and sat up with him. He shifted Aleks and himself so the smaller male was straddling him. Eddie kissed him again, nibbling his lip. Aleks open his mouth and allowed access for the older man, his hands sliding back down onto his sides. He let his right hand traveled down and started to rubbed Eddie's crotch a little.

Eddie let a low rumbling moan, then slipped his tongue into the Russian's mouth. Eddie then slightly shifted underneath Aleks, feeling a light friction. Eddie then pushed his hands underneath the other's shirt and began to pull off the shirt that Aleks was wearing, pulling back from the kiss to remove his shirt. Aleks groaned softly, helping Eddie remove his shirt. His right hand started to travel down on it's own to Eddie's zipper, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Once they were out of the way, Aleks started stroking Eddie's cloth member.

Eddie pulled Aleks' legs around him as he let out another moan, this time a little louder than the last. Once Aleks' legs were around him, he began to help Aleks undo his pants, noticing how tight they were, and slipped them off. Eddie kissed Aleks once more and pushed his hand into his boxers to grasp Aleks' member.

Aleks gasped loudly once he felt Eddie took a hold of his cock, biting his lips a little before letting out long and loud moans. His eyes were shut tight as pleasure filled his body. "Hmm… E-Eddie…" Aleks moaned out his friend's name. "Eddie… Ah…! Eddie…!"

As Eddie began to move his hand, he made his fingers move in a snake like fashion pressing in gently along Aleks' cock. Eddie snickered then placed his lips on Aleks' neck and lightly nibbled it.

"Mm…" Aleks hummed, wrapping his arms around Eddie's neck, slowly thrusting his hips up a little.

Eddie began to suck on Aleks' neck, in hope he'd leave a mark. And as he heard the hum he moved his hand faster, pressing his fingers a little harder, hoping to hit some sensitive parts.

Aleks slightly threw his head back, moaning louder and louder by the second. His body was enduring so much pleasure that he was shaking a little. But he couldn't take all the fun. Aleks pushed Eddie away, not to far, just enough to allow him to try something.

Eddie raised an eyebrow at Aleks as he was pushed away, slipping his hand from Aleks' boxers. His eyes glanced at Aleks' neck and saw a reddish, purplish circular mark. He'd _definitely_ left a mark.

Aleks licked his lips as he slipped his hand into Eddie's boxers, lowering both his trousers and undergarment to his ankles, leaving Eddie's lower half expose. Aleks eyed the Latino's large cock, removing his own pants too. Once their lower halves were shown, Aleks climbed back onto Eddie's lap, his legs placed either side of the other's. He started to rub himself against Eddie, moaning softly. Aleks then gripped both their cocks together and started stroking them both.

Eddie placed his hands behind him and let out a long moan. The pleasure radiating through his body, the strongest was against his stomach and near his crotch. His breathing became more uneven as another moan ripple in his throat then escape through his open mouth.

Aleks smirked, though he couldn't help but moan along with Eddie too. The feeling of both their cocks rubbing together felt amazing. As he stroke them, he took a hold of his free hand and placed three fingers between his lips, licking and sucking them.

Eddie looked at Aleks to see what he was doing. Eddie took the fingers from his mouth and pressed his lips against him. The raven haired man then put his hand down where Aleks' other hand was and he move his hand so he could grasp Aleks' cock again. He pressed harder into the kiss, still careful not to knock them over. Eddie pushed his tongue against Aleks' teeth, and took his free hand placed it on the Russian's waist lighty rubbing along the top of the hipbone.

Aleks grind his hips into Eddie's, loving every little feeling of pleasure the older man was giving him. But lust was making him become greedy. He pulled away from the kiss again, moving his face near Eddie's ear. "_Fuck me,_" he whispered.

Eddie blushed more then snickered and continued to rub at Aleks' cock. Then he slowed down, moving his hand slower and slower, begininng to tease Aleks. Aleks bit his lip as he growled softly at the sudden teasing. He grabbed Eddie's free hand and placed three fingers in his mouth, sucking and licking them, covering them with a good amount of spit. Aleks removed Eddie's fingers from his mouth and moved their hands to Aleks' ass.

Eddie blinked then pulled his hand away smirking, "No, not yet… Be patient." Eddie pressed his lips back against Aleks' making his fingers press gently at his cock again, this time moving his hand slower, but going up and down fully, because before he had only moved a little. Eddie paced his free hand on Aleks' arm and pressed into the kiss harder. Aleks made some kind of noise that sounds like a whine as he kissed Eddie back. He was growing more and more impatient, but he knows better than to argue right now. Even if Eddie is being a complete bastard at the moment.

Eddie snickered then gently began to move faster, yet loosening his grip on Aleks' cock. He pulled away from the kiss and began to kiss along Aleks' jaw line. He shifted his position, fixing how Aleks' legs were around him and he brought his head up to Aleks' ear and began to lightly nibble it.

Aleks whimpered, growing tired of Eddie's teasing. It was becoming too frustrating for him. He just wants Eddie to fuck him already! "A-Ahh…! _God fucking damn it,_ E-Eddie!" he exclaimed.

Eddie snickered then went back to how he pumped his hand before, and he licked his lips. He raised his eyebrow at Aleks, letting out a nice, "_Hmmm?_" and ran his free through Aleks' hair, placing his hand on the other's face, stroking his cheek.

"F-Fuck…" Aleks groaned, pressing his head onto Eddie's shoulder. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ God damn it, Eddie! Stop teasing and _fuck me_ already!"

Eddie hummed thoughtfully, pumping his hand faster. He snickered then whispered into Aleks' ear, "I'd rather see how long you last before that happens~" Eddie placed a hand on Aleks' back and ran his fingers along the Russian's spine.

Aleks wanted to yell at the Latino, but it turned into a moan and a shudder under the older's touch. "F-Fuck…" From all the pleasure he's getting, he may not last any longer.

Eddie then nibbled at Aleks' ear again as he gripped Aleks' cock harder, and at the same time pumped quicker. "I wonder… how much you like this… and how much you want me…" Eddie mumbled and went down to nibble along Aleks' neck.

Aleks gasped as he threw his head back, moaning louder and louder by Eddie's actions. "Hah, damn it… Oh my God… Ahhh~"

Eddie snickered, he continued to nibble, then suck on Aleks' neck in the same spot as where he did it before. His hand pressed slowly up as it went up to the tip of Aleks' cock then went back up and down quickly.

"E-Eddie…" Aleks groaned. He was getting close to climaxing, but he didn't want to cum just yet. Though he knows that it won't be happen. He bit his lips, curling his toes as he became closer and closer to release. "G-God damn it!"

Eddie pressed his lips to Aleks', yet again, and pumped his hand a few more times, licking along Aleks' bottom lip. Eddie lightly hummed as he took his free hand and placed it at the back of Aleks' neck.

Aleks kissed Eddie back, purring in pleasure. He open his mouth for Eddie, allowing access for the older man. Aleks started thrusting his hips along with Eddie's strokes. He pulled away from the larger male as he yelled, "A-Ahhhh! _Fuuuuuuuuck!_ I-I'm close!"

Eddie kept going, but loosened his grip slightly. He used his thumb, that was on Aleks' neck, to rub him. Also, Eddie's glasses, that had lost the fogginess, began to regain the fog.

"Ahh! I'm cumming!" Aleks exclaimed. Throwing his head back, his eyes went wide as he curled his toes tightly, letting out a long, silent moan as he came all over Eddie's hand. His body shaking hard from sensitivity of the after shock.

Eddie blinked then snickered. He took the hand that was around Aleks' neck and pushed it up from where it was into his hair. Eddie then leaned forward and kissed Aleks, pushing him back onto the floor. He let go of Aleks' cock, wipping his hand off on the floor then gently ran the hand down his arm hoping to calm him down a little.

Aleks panted as he stared at Eddie, slightly trembling from his orgasm. Though he had a great release, he was still horny. "_Eddie…_" Aleks whined. "_More._ I want _more…_" Aleks wrapped his arms around Eddie's neck, withering under him.

Eddie blinked, but understood what he meant. But before he did anything, he asked a simple question, "Would you like to get up onto the bed? The floor tends to be uncomfortable," Eddie chuckled.

Aleks didn't say anything, simply just nod and moan in reply. He didn't budge either, he just had his arms up in motion that he wants to be carried to the bedroom.

Eddie snickered and gently picked up Aleks and began to walk towards the bedroom, opening the door, and made his way to the bed. Eddie placed Aleks onto the bed and crawled on top of him. Holding himself up with his knees and hands flat on the bed on either side of Aleks' head. Aleks wrapped an arm around Eddie's neck, bringing their lips together into a rough kiss. His free hand sliding down to Eddie's crotch, stroking his hard member.

Eddie let out a moan into the kiss and he lightly got down on his arms to his elbows, wrapping them around Aleks and flipped them over where Eddie is on the bottom and Aleks now on top.

Aleks groaned softly then pulled away from Eddie. He looked down as he stroke Eddie faster. Aleks licked his lips, moving his head south 'til his face was in front of the Latino's cock. He kept on stroking Eddie, then Aleks started licking him. Giving nice, slow, long licks from base to tip.

Eddie put his head all the way down and let out a long, drawn out moan. His face started to regained some redness as he lie there on the bed.

Aleks smirked at Eddie's reaction, pumping him faster. Blowing, licking, softly sucking the head of his cock. Doing everything he can to tease the older man. As he blows Eddie, he slid his free hand down to his rear and slowly started to finger himself.

Eddie bit his lip and he ran a hand through his own hair letting out a groan. He let out a long breath as he mumbled, "_Fuck…_"

Aleks gave one last teasing lick and finally took Eddie's whole length in his mouth, sucking and licking him, slowly bobbing his head. Aleks continued fingering himself, slipping the second finger in himself, moaning around Eddie's cock.

Eddie moaned as he felt the vibrations from Aleks' mouth. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, to let out the ragged breathing that had begun again. Aleks hummed softly in triumph, sucking the older harder, also finger himself faster. Aleks pulled back, giving one last teasing lick. He moved his head back to Eddie's face and kissed him hard on the lips. He removed his own fingers out of him and rubbed his ass against Eddie's cock, showing he is ready.

Eddie looked at Aleks, and raised an eyebrow. He then sat up again, placing his hand behind him then used his hand to pull Aleks into his lap again. "You _are_ on top, y'know. So…" he snickered then scooted back, taking Aleks with him and leaned against the headboard and took a hold of the other's waist.

Aleks manage to roll his eyes as he shift himself in a better position. Once comfortable, he grabbed Eddie's dick and guide him to his entrance. Aleks looked at his friend with lustful eyes, slowly sliding Eddie in him. He moaned loudly at the feeling of himself being filled. When Eddie was completely in him, he stopped to adjusted to his size. "_Oh fuck,_" he groaned, head tilted back with his eyes shut.

Eddie let out a low groan and he felt his hips buck upwards. He let out a moan and tried his get Aleks to start moving by attempting to lift Aleks up by his hips, then push him back down.

Aleks gasped at Eddie's sudden action then let out a long breathy moan. Understanding what the Latino wants, he wrapped his arms around Eddie and slowly moving his hips up and down, starting a nice rhythm.

Eddie let out a moan and mumbled, "Oh fuck…" Eddie helped Aleks by thrusting his hips up at Aleks brought himself down. The raven haired man then took a hand off of Aleks' waist and wrapped it around the Russian, pulling him close.

"Hm… A-Ahhh, fuck…!" Aleks moaned, speeding up the pace. "Oh fuck, fuck, _FUCK!_" Aleks screamed as they found his sweet spot. "Oh God! T-That felt so goooooood~"

Eddie let out a long drawn out moan as he buck his hips up again and again. And because of the half blowjob before, the pleasure built faster then Eddie expected. "Oh fuck!" he moaned as he felt the speed increase.

Aleks moans grew louder and louder as he picked up the pace, hitting his prostate dead on each thrust. "Oh dear fuckin' God!"

Eddie squeezed his eyes shut and felt his hands start to tremble slightly. "Fuck… Fuck… Ohhh fuck…" Eddie moaned out and he knew with the speed picking up, he wouldn't be able to last that much longer.

Aleks noticed how close Eddie is and suddenly stopped, slipping himself off of Eddie. He turned around and got on all fours, head down with his ass in the air. "Come on and _finish me…_" Aleks said, supporting himself on his left arm, stroking his cock with his free one.

Eddie went over to Aleks, lined up with his entrance, then thrusted in, and continued to thrust. He thrusted in hard and quick, feeling the pleasure build again.

Aleks buried his face into the bed, his moans slightly muffled by the sheets. He pump himself faster and faster, getting close and close to climaxing again. "O-Oh fucking Christ! E-Eddie! I'm…! I'm g-going to cum!"

Eddie let out another moan and he gripped Aleks' waist so he could thrust harder. "Oh… Oh fucking…. Fuck! Aleks! I-I am too-_FUCK,_" Eddie let out a long drawn out moan as he thrusted in one more toke and felt the orgasm ripple through his body, and felt himself release.

"_EDDIE!_" Aleks moaned loudly at the feeling of his hole being filled with Eddie's cum. He gave one last squeeze and came all over the bed. His body shaking again as he ride through the after shock of his orgasm.

Eddie panted and slowly pulled out, then flopped back onto the bed. Eddie heard, through the ringing of his ears from his orgasm, the gentle hum of something. The power flickered on and Eddie sighed. It seems the electricity was back on and the storm seemed to be subsiding. Eddie took a few deep breaths to try and steady his breathing, a wave of tiredness washed over his body. Aleks breathing was out of control like Eddie's and tried to regain his regular breathing too. Slowly, he crawled next to Eddie, grabbing the blanket to cover them, and buried his head into the older's chest. His body was aching a little and he could feel Eddie's cum dripping a little from his hole, but he'll have to worry about that in the morning. Sleep was ready to take over him, his eyes were growing heavy. But before he could let the Sandman take over, he looked up at Eddie with a questioning and sleepy look. "Eddie…?" he said, trying to get his friend's attention.

Eddie glanced downwards at Aleks, feeling his eyes close, and he took off his glasses, putting them on the table next to his bed. "Yeah, Aleks?" he said.

"I'm a little curious about _something…_" Aleks hummed, drawing circles on Eddie's chest.

Eddie smiled, chuckled sleepily, "And what is that?"

Aleks looked dead into Eddie's eyes and said flatly, "Where the hell did you get that naked picture of me?"


End file.
